Never Forget
by aphrodizia
Summary: Il est plus facile de renoncer à une passion que de la maîtriser. Hermione à choisi d'y renoncer mais peut elle oublier les souvenirs ancrés en elles ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur**** : **_**Hello =D**_

_**Voilà juste une petite histoire sur notre couple préférée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un ptit moment.**_

_**Pour le moment c'est un OS mais je suis ouverte à toutes les possibilités.**_

_**

* * *

**Never Forget _

* * *

Ne dit-on pas du temps qu'il guérit les blessures ?

Il n'a pourtant pas guéris les miennes, elles sont toujours là profondément ancrées en moi, m'empêchant d'avancer et de tracer ma route. Je reste incapable de bouger comme figé pour l'éternité à l'époque où tout c'est arrêté, où j'ai tout arrêté. Je me sens si bête, je suis si bête, les lamentations et les souvenirs lointains font désormais partit de mon quotidien, alors que _**lui **_semble m'avoir définitivement rayé de sa mémoire.

J'enrage contre moi-même en me retournant dans mon lit j'ai une fois de plus laisser mes pensées s'égarer et il me sera à présent j'en suis sûr impossible de trouver le sommeil.

Je me lève doucement et prend soin de jeter un coup d'œil furtif vers les filles avec qui je partage ma chambre, avant de sortir pieds nus dans le couloir.

Une fois dehors un long frisson me parcourt je n'ai évidemment pas penser que simplement vêtue d'un pyjama composé d'un débardeur et d'un short en coton je pourrais avoir froid.

Je continue malgré tout d'avancer ignorant tout de ma destination finale me laissant simplement guider par mes pas. J'arrive sans réelle grande surprise devant la porte de _**sa **_chambre je peux sentir mon cœur battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine à l'idée de ce que je que je m'apprête à faire. Le mot de passe refuse pourtant de franchir mes lèvres, les jambes en coton et les larmes aux bords des yeux je m'effondre contre la porte. Je reste pendant un moment sans bouger ma tête calée entre mes cuisses et entourés de mes bras. Je me fais pitié j'ai honte de ce que je suis devenue à cause de _**lui**_, à cause de _**Drago Malefoy**__, _mais après tout pourquoi lui en vouloir alors que tout est de ma faute, alors que c'est moi qui est rompu.

Je me lève tel un automate et rejoins ma chambre prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible une fois installer je me laisse doucement sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je suis réveillé par les rayons du soleil, regardant autour de moi je m'aperçois que toutes les autres filles dorment comme d'habitude, elles au moins profitent de cette journée de libre.

Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas cours, les élèves qui le désirent peuvent se rendrent à pré au lard j'ai décidé de ne pas faire partir de la sortie, un peu de solitude ne me fera pas de mal.

Je me lève et après avoir fait une rapide toilette, prends dans mon armoire un jean déchiré et un col roulé noir je suis ravie de pourvoir porter autre chose que ma robe de sorcière.

Après m'être habillée j'attrape des sandales qui traînent sous mon lit et sors doucement de ma chambre, les couloirs sont presque déserts, seuls quelques élèves semblent ne pas être friands des grasses matinées. J'arrive dans la Grande Salle et m'assois à la table qui est la mienne, je ne tarde pas à être rejoins par Harry.

-Bonjour, Hermione décidément tu es toujours aussi matinale, me fait-il remarquer d'un air enjoué.

-Impossible de changer les veilles habitudes, lui réponds-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Ces derniers mois ont fait naître en moi des talents que je ne me connaissais, ainsi il m'est ainsi plus qu'aisé d'afficher cet air de façade devant mes amis, je suis sans le vouloir passée maître dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Nous sommes rejoins par Ron peu de temps après, s'engagent alors une conversation sur la sortie à pré au lard, je me déconnecte instantanément laissant mon esprit vagabonder loin d'ici, loin d'eux, loin de tout. Harry ne tarde pas à me ramener sur terre.

-Hein Hermione ? Me demande-t-il en me fixant, l'air d'attendre une réponse à une question que je ne suis pas en mesure de lui fournir.

-Que…quoi…euh désolé j'étais ailleurs, tu m'as posée une question ?

-Oui je te demandais pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec nous déjà ?

-Ah oui, hum…Je t'ai dit que j'ai pris un retard considérable dans mes devoirs et il faut absolument que je m'y mette aujourd'hui sinon je n'aurais jamais le temps de terminer.

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais les cours avant tout. Me répond-il l'air ronchon.

-Exactement, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui tirer bêtement la langue, il me répond par une grimace et nous éclatons de rires tous les trois.

-Super, regardez qui vient d'entrer, je me disais aussi que le journée ne pouvait pas être aussi bien. Dit soudain Ron.

Avant même de me retourner je sais de qui il parle, Drago vient de franchir la porte d'entrer -seul contrairement à son habitude- mon cœur rate un battement je ne peux m'empêcher à chaque fois d'être submerger d'émotions à la vue de tant de beauté, il émane de lui une aura qui m'échappe.

Aujourd'hui, ces cheveux blonds mi-longs mouillés sont plaqués et un col roulé noir identique au mien met en valeur une carrure athlétique, je m'apprête à continuer mon examen quand je suis interrompu par Ron.

-Hé mais vous avez le même col roulé.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, constate simplement Harry.

Je sens mes mains trembler et je peste intérieurement avant de répondre :

-Ah bon ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué, vous savez de toute façon c'est hauts sont courants alors il n'y a rien d'anormal.

J'espère réellement qu'ils n'ont pas perçu les trémolos dans ma voix alors j'enchaîne directement :

-Alors vous comptez achetez quoi ?

J'ai trouvé la dispersion idéale, le sujet lancer je peux les laisser bavarder à bâtons rompus sur les derniers équipements dont ils ont besoins pour le Quiddicht. J'ai l'esprit bien trop embrouillée pour les écouter une nouvelle fois mon esprit s'envole loin, très loin.

**.**

***+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+**

_Je prononce le mot de passe et entre dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, il m'attend déjà adosser contre la cheminée, j'avance vers lui hypnotisée comme toujours par son regard gris métallisée. Les flammes se reflètent sur son visage angélique lui donnant un air plus que dangereux je le fixe à mon tour et remarque ce magnifique col roulé noir qu'il porte aujourd'hui pour la première fois. Le noir qui comme toujours rehausse sa beauté quasi surnaturelle je n'en suis guère étonnée, n'est-ce pas la couleur des ténèbres ?_

_Il me sourit et je me sens fondre sur place je me rapproche inconsciemment de lui anéantissant les derniers centimètres nous séparons._

_Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse avec une douceur inattendue qui me coupe les pieds, ses lèvres chaudes bougeant en rythme avec les miennes, sa main derrière ma nuque._

_Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je le sens sur le point d'éclater._

_Drago me bascule sans difficulté sur le canapé, mes cheveux lâchés sont éparpillées autour de moi, je suis toujours dans un état second, il enlève mon haut et mon pantalon je me retrouve en sous vêtements. Il m'observe longuement et comprenant le message je lui enlève son col roulé les mains tremblantes, il le jette par terre, il enlève ensuite lui-même son pantalon et je me délecte de son corps musclé dont je connais à présent tout les moindres recoins._

_Je lève la tête il m'observe avec intensité et je me perd dans la profondeur de son regard._

_Il murmure tout doucement :_

_« T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu es belle ? »_

_Je lui souris et il se penche vers moi pour cueillir mes lèvres, oui il me l'a déjà dit et me le prouve tout au long de la nuit…_

_Je me réveille dans des draps verts soyeux, dans une chambre qui m'est plus que familière, je sens des pieds entremêlés au mien et un bras autour de ma taille, je me retourne, les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers les rideaux verts se reflète sur le visage de mon pêché personnel tout en lui semblent rayonner, pourtant il incarne la noirceur et l'obscurité._

_Il finit par ouvrir doucement les paupières et je lui souris, nous nous regardons pendant plusieurs minutes incapables de rompre la magie de l'instant. Cela fait plus de cinq mois que ça dure et pourtant je ressens toujours la même émotion, le même tourbillon de sentiment._

_Je finis par rompre le silence :_

_« Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire à quel point j'adore ton nouveau col roulé »_

_Il éclate de rire avant de me répondre :_

_« Pas de problème, je t'achètes le même hum…je n'ai aucun mal à t'imaginer dedans. »_

Voilà comment un simple haut réussit à me replonger dans des souvenirs que je m'efforce d'oublier, je me sens stupide de l'avoir porté, il fait désormais partit d'une autre vie et pleins de choses avec lui…

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous avez appréciez.**_

_**N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre opinion, ça m'intéresse XoXo**_

_**Aphrodizia :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur** : **Kikou =D**

**Bah il m'a semblé plus correct de faire une suite le premier chapitre étant vraiment trop incomplet comme fin ^^**

**Donc ce n'est plus un OS...**

**Bonne lecture :p  
**

* * *

Allongée sur mon lit les yeux fixés sur le plafond je peux sentir l'après midi s'écouler avec une lenteur infini. J'imagine Harry et Ron s'amusant et profitant pleinement de leur sortie mais je ne les envie pas bien au contraire, me retrouver avec moi-même est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je allongée, ne faisant rien d'autre que fixer un point dont j'ai à peine conscience, ressassant sans cesse dans ma mémoire de vieilles images qui a force d'être utilisées ont perdu de leur intensité ?

J'ai beau me trouver faible et stupide, j'ai beau tout faire pour chasser ces mois de ma mémoire rien n'y fait, l'importance qu'ils ont désormais dans ma vie est irrévocable.

Quatre mois loin l'un de l'autre et pourtant mon cœur ne cesse de battre avec ferveur quand m'apparaît aussi clairement que jadis son sourire, ses cheveux blonds platine rayonnant au soleil ou ses yeux gris aussi profond et dangereux que l'océan…

Je n'ai rien oublié de ces mimiques, sa cruauté et sa froideur parfois, ces brusques changements d'humeurs, l'emplacement de sa tâche de naissance, son odeur enivrante, sa passion quand il me faisait l'amour…

Je sens malgré moi un hoquet s'échapper de ma gorge et je réalise à cet instant que d'abondantes larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne fais rien pour les arrêter, évitant seulement de penser aux maux de tête qui m'attendent par la suite.

Je regarde autour de moi, cette chambre m'apparaît soudain oppressante et écrasante, je me dirige vers la salle de bain me rince le visage et décide d'aller au seul endroit où je ne suis plus censé me rendre.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être apte de le retrouver, après tout ça fait quatre mois que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.

***+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+**

Je tourne en rond dans la forêt interdite et me trompe de chemin à plusieurs reprises, découragée je m'apprête à rentrer au château quand j'aperçois non loin de moi de la lumière dissimulée tant bien que mal par quelques branches d'arbres. Je reconnais tout de suite _**notre **_ " petit paradis ", je m'avance le cœur battant plus que de raison, les arbres se redressent alors majestueusement me laissant un libre accès au passage je continue d'avancer les jambes tremblantes. Je suis un moment aveuglée par l'éblouissante clarté qui émane de ce magnifique endroit, une sorte de grande clairière protégée par de gigantesques arbres recouverts de mousses vertes, le sol couvert d'herbes fraîches semble être un appel au prélassement, la lumière ne faiblit pas mais je réussis à m'y habitué progressivement comme avant. Je tourne la tête vers le petit lac -où se reflète aussi la lumière- souvenir du bonheur passé et là je reste quelques secondes figées sous le choc, _**il**_ est là assis sur l'herbe près du lac.

Mon cœur tambourine si fort dans ma poitrine et mon corps est secoué de si grands tremblements que je m'étonne de réussir à rester encore debout. Je suis si paniqué à cet instant que je ne pense même pas qu'il serait préférable que je m'en aille, je reste là figée, incapable de faire le moindre de geste, de produire le moindre son qui pourrait me sortir de cette situation.

Ne semblant pas s'être aperçu de ma présence _**il**_ continue à fixer le lac l'air absent, quand à moi j'ai enfin retrouvé un rythme cardiaque régulier et décide de partir discrètement quand soudain ses yeux se porte sur moi. Je suis comme foudroyée, je n'éprouve plus ni peur, ni crainte, ni appréhension juste un énorme sentiment de bien être, je me rends compte que c'est simplement parce que c'est la première fois qu'il me regarde en quatre mois. Il se lève sans me lâcher du regard et s'approche de moi je suis une fois de plus subjugué par sa beauté, ange des ténèbres il m'éblouit dans la clarté.

Nous restons comme cela face à face à nous regarder, j'essaie de profiter de ce moment pour emmagasiner encore plus de souvenir et pour imprimer chacun de ses traits dans ma mémoire mais mon cœur qui bat à folle allure bousille tous mes plans.

Tout d'un coup, il s'avance passe à côté de moi et se dirige vers la sortie de la clairière, je comprends qu'il est entrain de s'en aller et complètement paniqué je lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Drago, reste, je t'en prie ».

Il se retourne vers moi je lis clairement l'incompréhension sur ces traits, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer, je veux juste l'avoir au près de moi en cet instant.

Dans une brusque montée d'adrénaline je me dirige vers lui et l'embrasse sans même réfléchir, quand mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes une décharge me parcourt tout le corps, je noue mes bras autour de son cou et il approfondit le baiser. Mes sens plus que jamais en éveil chaque attouchement me semble décuplé, démesuré. Le baiser se fait plus sauvage plus bestial, j'ai même l'illusion de voir chez lui une avidité égale à la mienne, il fourrasse mes cheveux avec force, je mordille ces lèvres goûtant avec délectation- ce qui me surprend- le goût de son sang, il l'enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche cherchant la mienne avec audace, ses mains ce glisse sous mon pull et caresse mon dos, je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise, il en profite pour me faire tomber par terre se retrouvant en position de force juste au dessus de moi. Il me regarde un feu brûlant au fond de ses iris, n'y tenant plus je soulève ma tête pour cueillir à nouveau ses lèvres, glissant mes doigts sous son pull -identique au mien- je caresse son torse musclé et retire son vêtement gênant, je m'apprête à m'occuper de son pantalon quand de ses mains il empoigne les miennes stoppant mon geste, je lève la tête vers lui surprise.

Il se relève d'un coup gracieusement et me regardant me dit froidement :

« Non, Hermione c'est toi qui a décidé de tout arrêté. »

Il ramasse son pull et après un dernier regard s'en va me laissant à nouveau seule face à mes démons…

Hébétée je reste immobile assise sur le sol regardant l'endroit où il se tenait il y a de cela quelques secondes, je suis incapable de reprendre mes esprits, comme vidée de toute substance.

Je ne suis même pas capable de verser une larme je n'en ai pas la force, je n'en ai plus la force, le temps s'écoule, s'écoule et ayant repris une certaine contenance je décide de m'en aller.

Je me lève toute tremblante et pars sans lancer un dernier regard à ce lieu qui fut jadis le gardien du secret d'un " amour" interdit.

Arrivant au château je me rends compte de la noirceur du ciel, je me dirige directement dans ma chambre, je ne suis pas encore prête à entendre mes amis me parler de leur magnifique journée.

Elle est déserte pour mon plus grand bonheur, je m'enferme à double tour dans la salle de bain, j'enlève mon pantalon et arrache violemment mon pull à col roulé noir que je balance avec force il part s'écraser contre le mur, mais ce n'est pas assez pour moi je le ramasse et m'emparant de ciseaux qui traîne je le découpe avec toute la rage qui m'habite. Je ne m'arrête que quand je m'aperçois qu'il ne reste plus que des lambeaux.

Je me dirige alors vers la douche, ouvre la cabine tourne le robinet et laisse l'eau brûlante me transpercer de toute part.

_Ses bras m'entourent, il me sourit comme avant et m'embrasse avec fougue._

Je perds complètement la boule, me laissant emporter dans ce monde où je pourrais à nouveau être avec lui, je lui en veux d'être devenu le centre de mon univers, d'être celui à qui je pense à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, de ne vivre qu'à travers son regard, qu'à travers chacun de ses souffles, chacun de ses gestes.

J'attrape une serviette en sortant de la douche et je reste un moment à m'observer dans la glace.

J'observe ma peau rosie à cause de la brûlure de l'eau, mes yeux rouges et gonflés par de nouvelles larmes, mes cheveux toujours aussi indomptable…

_« Tu n'as pas conscience de l'effet que tu produis Hermione Granger, tu es si innocente ne te rendant même pas compte de la part sauvagerie qu'il y a en toi. Tu es une lionne, une lionne indomptable et ne crois pas que je sois le seul à vouloir te dompter… »_

Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'_**il **_avait voulu dire par là, mais en me regardant à cet instant dans le miroir je ne doute plus de posséder un air plus que sauvage.

Sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi cette pensée me fait d'abord sourire puis ensuite je pars dans un fou rire qu'il m'est impossible de contrôler, j'ai mal au ventre mais je me sens nettement plus rasséréner.

Je sors de la salle de bain et m'assois sur mon lit, les filles ne sont toujours pas rentrées et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de descendre dîner, après avoir enlever ma serviette j'enfile mon pyjama et me glisse dans mes draps.

_« C'est toi qui a décidé de tout arrêté.»_

Ces paroles reviennent me hanter tandis que je me retourne inlassablement dans mon lit, le souvenir de cette après midi me fait encore rougir de honte.

Drago à raison je n'aurais certainement pas dû me comporter de la sorte mais la tentation était beaucoup trop forte et même si mon amour propre en a souffert je ne regrette en aucun cas mon geste, dans ses bras j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver enfin complètement, c'est un sentiment inexplicable, incompréhensible. J'ai moi-même dû mal à comprendre toutes les subtilités de ce que l'on peut appelé « amour », car je ne doute pas que mes sentiments pour Drago aient dépassés le stade de simple désir physique. Amour, obsession, addiction ? Je ne suis sur de rien à vrai dire.

Mais si une chose est certaine c'est que je n'aurais certainement jamais la même importance pour lui que celle qu'il a eu à mes yeux. S'endort-il en pensant à moi ? Croit-il apercevoir mon ombre à chaque détour d'un couloir ? Est-il en manque de mon odeur, de la douceur de ma peau, de ma voix, de mon sourire ? Je sais bien que non, les quelques mois que nous avons passés ensemble n'ont pas dû réellement compter pour lui et même si c'était le cas les superbes filles avec qu'il s'affiche désormais ont dû les lui faire oublier en un rien de temps.

Je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille à pleurer et à ce lamenter pour un garçon mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait de moi. Je me suis trop longtemps complaint dans l'obscurité où j'étais plongé, il est temps pour moi de revoir à nouveau la lumière, même si pour ça je dois définitivement renoncer à tous ce qui me lie à _**Drago Malefoy**_...

* * *

_**Voilà une petite suite j'espère qu'elle vous a plu =D**_

_**Votre opinion m'intéresse toujours xD**_

_**D'ailleurs merci à mes premiers **_**reviewers**_** luxiole et legitimedemence  
**_

_**Aphrodizia :P  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur**: **Hello :)**

**Un nouveau chapitre que j'ai un peu tardé à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Régalez-vous et surtout bonne lecture :P**

_______________________

Je suis allongée les yeux grands ouverts à la recherche d'une quiétude que je suis incapable de ressentir, d'éprouver. Seuls les ronflements de mes camarades troublent le silence qui règne en maitre en cette matinée. Petit à petit des froissements de draps, des chuchotements, des bousculades vers la salle de bain se font entendre et moi je ne bouge pas. Des filles se maquillent, gloussent, une porte se claque et moi je ne bouge pas, je reste là immobile à retarder un passage que je sais pourtant obligatoire. Les minutes s'écoulent je vais probablement être en retard à mon cours d'Histoire de la magie, seule cette pensée réussie à me tirer hors de mon lit. Quelques instants plus tard c'est fraiche et alerte que j'arrive à mon premier cours.

J'aperçois Harry -assis à coté de Ron- qui aussitôt me fait signe de la main je les rejoins un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je parle la première sachant pertinemment que c'est le seul moyen de couper court aux innombrables questions qui m'attendent.

-Bonjour, je suis désolé de pas vous avoir rejoins hier, mais je n'avais pas finis mes devoirs alors j'ai préféré les terminer à la bibliothèque. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusez au fait vous avez achetez quoi ?

J'intercepte le furtif regard qu'ils s'échangent et jure intérieurement, j'en ai surement trop fait.

C'est Harry qui -comme d'habitude- prend la parole :

-Hermione tu es sur que ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…Et nous sommes partis te chercher à la bibliothèque hier tu n'y étais pas.

Et zut quel idiote je fais, bien sur que j'y étais pas j'aurais dû y penser avant de raconter des bobards.

-J'ai dit la bibliothèque ? Je me suis trompé j'étais dans ma chambre.

Heureusement je suis sauvé par l'intervention miraculeuse de Mr Binns notre prof d'histoire de la magie.

-Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence Mr Malefoy, nous allions justement débuter le cours, alors dépêchez vous d'entrer je vous prie.

Tous les regards se tournent vers l'entrée que Drago vient de franchir, il marche d'un pas tranquille et assuré, remettant en place des mèches qui tombent devant ses yeux, il rejoint sa place sans même jeter un regard au professeur. Cela se passe toujours ainsi, il semble être au dessus des lois, au dessus de tout. J'essaye tant bien que mal de contenir les battements fous de mon cœur en me remémorant les bonnes résolutions prises durant la nuit, mais au levé du jour les choses semblent si différentes…

-Nous allons aujourd'hui nous intéressés à des sorciers nés moldus qui ont laissé leur trace dans l'histoire de la magie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir excédé ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui et comme je m'y attendais une dizaine de paire d'yeux avides ou dégoutés se posent sur moi.

Je leur décroche mon plus beau sourire avant d'ouvrir mon livre d'une main tremblante d'exaspération contenu.

-Ils s'appellent Fincher, push, fletch, soorman…Et ont tous et toutes réussis par des prouesses et des découvertes extraordinaires à marqués leur temps de façon formidable. Malgré les préjugés existant à une certaine époque il est a présent incontestable que la pureté du sang n'est que fortuite.

-Hum hum… Si je puis me permettre Monsieur il serait complètement irresponsable de faire de ces quelques exemples une généralité absolu.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je reconnais _**sa**_ voix je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il essaye de faire.

-Expliquez- vous Malefoy dit Mr Binns ravie de voir enfin un élève participer à son cours.

-Mmhmh…m'expliquez ? Mon raisonnement me semble pourtant assez simple, je pense qu'il y a une raison pour chaque chose, ce n'est pas pour rien si le monde a été divisé en deux, celui des sorciers et celui des moldus. Quoi que l'on puisse en dire nous ne pouvons être sûr que ces sorciers nés de parents moldus ne sont pas simplement une défaillance que nous nous devons d'éradiquer.

J'inspire lentement en m'exhortant au calme, j'essaye aussi de retenir mes larmes, il me provoque j'en suis conscience et c'est surement sa façon de se venger du baiser que je lui ai donner mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment il a pu retomber aussi bas. Mes amis semblent aussi se contenir avec beaucoup de mal, la mâchoire de Ron est contractée et les poings de Harry serrés prêts à attaquer, je les en dissuade d'un regard.

-Mr Malefoy vos propos sont inacceptables j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard en espérant que cela vous servira de leçon.

-Je ne faisais que partagez mon opinion comme vous m'y avez si gentiment invité monsieur.

Des ricanements se font entendre, je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agit des Serpentard.

Mr Binns choisit de les ignorer et reprend son cours imperturbable comme à son habitude et moi je n'ai qu'une envie hurler devant cette injustice, Drago se permet de dire qu'il serait mieux de détruire « la branche défaillante » dont je fais partie et il ne récolte qu'une tape sur les doigts et 10 points de moins pour sa maison, suis-je donc la seule à trouver cela d'un comique désarmant ?

Il vient d'ouvrir une brèche que je ne refermerais pas, il semble attendre quelque chose de moi et je vais le lui donner, mais comment lui rendre ses coups, c'est une question qui reste hélas sans réponse pour le moment.

-J'aurais bien voulu lui régler son compte à ce Malefoy, lance Ron d'une voix rageuse, pendant que nous nous dirigeons à notre cours de botanique.

-Ca va Hermione ? me demande gentiment Harry.

-Oh…oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué à ce qu'il raconte n'importe quoi.

Il me regarde fixement un moment avant de hausser les épaules, le reste du trajet se déroule en silence.

***+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+**

Les jours qui s'écoulent rien n'a plus d'autre d'importance pour moi que de rendre à Malefoy la monnaie de sa pièce, ce but que je poursuis désormais est une sorte d'échappatoire je le sais bien, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'y plonger corps et âme. J'ai pourtant beau réfléchir au divers moyen de l'atteindre je n'en vois aucun, comment toucher un cœur de pierre ?

Aujourd'hui, une chaleur étouffante et une lourdeur pesante règne dans l'atmosphère, nous profitons des rayons du soleil qui nous transpercent assis dehors dans l'herbe de la cour près du lac.

La fraicheur de l'herbe apaise nos peaux brulées par le soleil, des éclats de rires, des baignades, Poudlard profite d'une période de chaleur intense et bien trop rare.

L'éclat du soleil nous rend une certaine insouciance mais ne nous permet de franchir toutes les barrières, les Serpentard comme à leurs habitudes se sont retirés un peu plus loin des autres.

Je reçois d'un coup de l'eau fraiche en plein dans la figure, Harry se tient debout devant moi un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres, ses mains mouillées l'incrimine sans aucun doute.

Je me lève, il se met à courir en riant je me dirige vers le lac prend de l'eau en coupe dans mes mains et lui cour après je la lui lance avant même de l'atteindre. Une bataille d'eau est engagée entre nous deux, Ron assis dans l'herbe se contente de nous regarder. Harry cour derrière moi me rattrape et me fait tomber nous roulons dans l'herbe tout en riant comme des enfants. Il atterrit au dessus de moi nous nous regardons un moment avant qu'il ne m'aide à me relever, un frisson me parcourt tout entière je tourne la tête, des yeux gris m'observent, _**il**_ m'observe. Je sens quelque chose bouillonner en lui, comme une rage contenue, il me regarde et je me mets à trembler comme une feuille avant de détourner –comme d'habitude- les yeux la première. J'époussette mon t-shirt pour me donner une certaine contenance, il est remplie de tâche marron je sens l'eau de mes cheveux mouillés qui se sont plaqués sur mon visage dégouliné le longs de mon dos.

Mon cœur continue à battre frénétiquement, j'ai reconnue _**ce**_ regard pour l'avoir déjà vue des milliers de fois, il semblait…il semblait ja…jaloux. Je ne peux y croire pourtant tout ceci est réel je l'ai vue, ai-je donc encore un peu d'importance à ses yeux ? Cette question me taraude encore tendit que je suis allongée dans l'herbe près de Harry et Ron, j'ai peut être trouvé un moyen de lui faire mal comme il m'a fait mal.

Je suis consciente de ne pas parler que du cours d'histoire mais de ces derniers mois, de toutes ses filles accrochées à ses bras, de cette profonde indifférence, cette absence…

_Je rejoins __**sa**__ chambre d'un pas précipité et anxieux je sais à quel point il déteste que je sois en retard à nos rendez-vous secrets. Je prononce le mot de passe et entre le cœur battant je le cherche des yeux et le trouve assis sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée un verre à la main. Il lève la tête vers moi et me dit d'une voix tranchante tout en se levant :_

_-Tu as une demi-heure de retard, que faisais-tu donc ?_

_-Drago je suis vraiment désolé j'ai dû aider Harry et Ron à terminer un devoir, tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas très brillant ça nous a pris un temps fou, c'était un véritable calvaire._

_Dénigré ses deux ennemis est un moyen comme un autre de l'apaiser._

_-Ne me mens pas ! continu-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi, je suis passé à la bibliothèque et tu m'avais l'air de bien t'amuser, surtout avec Potter._

_-Drago, je t'en prie ne recommence pas s'il te plait._

_-Quoi ne pas recommencer quoi Granger, hein dis moi ?_

_Il me plaque contre le mur avec une violence qui me coupe le souffle, son regard rivé au mien n'est que colère et rage, il capture mes lèvres avec brutalité et instantanément j'oublie notre dispute et n'écoute plus que l'appel de mon corps affamé. Je presse mon corps avide contre le sien prenant conscience par la même occasion de l'ampleur de son désir exprimé avec tant de férocité. Ses mains se faufilent avec agilités et atteignent le cœur de mon intimité, une onde de choc me parcourt toute entière, perdant toute pudeur, je gémis tout en bougeant frénétiquement les hanches sous cette douce torture. Il s'arrête brusquement ayant perdu tout contrôle je suis prête à le supplier de continuer si nécessaire, il ne m'en laisse heureusement pas le temps._

_-Est-ce que Potter te donne autant de plaisir ? me demande-t-il d'une voix rauque teintée d'arrogance._

_Je soupir légèrement refroidie, c'est un terrain sur lequel je préfère ne pas m'engager._

_Il reprend ses caresses avec une lenteur délibéré cette fois-ci, je recommence à perdre pied._

_- Dis-le-moi Granger, que je suis le seule à te satisfaire ainsi._

_J'écoute ses paroles possessives mais je ne m'appartiens plus et c'est une autre que j'entends lui répondre :_

_-Oui, tu es le seul._

_Il me soulève et baisse ma culotte, je noue mes jambes autour de ses reins et c'est avec une violence non contenue qu'il s'engage en moi, je me cambre de plaisir tout en suffocant sous la violence de ses mouvements de plus en plus rapide pour arriver enfin à la délivrance. Une sensation de langueur se répand dans tout mon être tandis que je crie son nom et continue d'être happé encore et encore dans un tourbillon de plaisir._

_Nous restons un moment sans bouger, je suis toujours plaqué contre le mur._

_Il finit par me déposer doucement et se dégage, je remets ma culotte les mains légèrement tremblante, il reprend son verre et se dirige vers la cheminée._

_Je n'ose pas lui parler craignant une nouvelle dispute, le dos tourné il semble pour sa part avoir complètement oublié ma présence._

_-Drago, je…_

_Il me coupe la parole pour me dire d'une voix froide :_

_-Sache que je n'ai pas pour habitude de partager ce que j'ai déjà conquis, tu es à moi Hermione, tâche de ne pas l'oublier._

_Je reste un moment interdite devant ses paroles, Drago est parfois jaloux et possessif mais là je trouve qu'il va beaucoup trop loin._

_-« Ce que tu as déjà conquis », « je suis à toi », tu me prends pour un butin ou bien un de tes nombreux trophées ? Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour moi, je t'ai déjà dit et répéter milles fois qu'il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi ou avec quiconque, pourquoi ne veux-tu donc pas te mettre ça dans le crâne ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de moi ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter les larmes aux bords des yeux._

_Il se retourne brusquement._

_-Tu as raison cela n'a rien avoir avec de l'amour, c'est juste une question de bon sens et de moralité. Nous ne pouvons nier la forte attirance physique que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre et vue que nous avons décidé de ne pas lutter contre cela et ceux depuis un moment déjà, tu dois m'être fidèle un point c'est tout. Je te préviens que je n'admettrais pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs, ni maintenant, ni jamais !_

Je reprends brusquement pied à la réalité, comment ai- pu oublier tout cela ?

Du fait que nous ayons rompu cela n'aura certainement pas le même impact mais je crois qu'il est grand temps de montrer à Malefoy que moi aussi je suis capable de tout oublier et surtout de l'oublier **_lui_**...

* * *

_**Recoucou :P**_

_**Un nouveau petit chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez appréciez.**_

_**Moi certaines choses mon plu et d'autre moins mais bon ^^**_

_**Ralala désoOlé pour les fautes =D**_

_**Et pour finir un grand merci tout plein d'amOur à Maria pour ses reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait énormément plaisir (et je le pense :)).**_

_**Tu peux toujours me laisser ton adresse e-mail si tu veux bien sur :)**_

_**Voili voilou à vous de jouez maintenant =P  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : Hello =D**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je vous préviens que quand j'écrivais presque la moitié du texte j'avais de terribles maux de crânes.**

**Donc merci de votre compréhension et surtout bonne lecture =P  
**

* * *

Une douce brise flotte dans l'air, les bavardages commencent à se faire lointains, le soleil se couche, une nouvelle après midi prend fin à Poudlard.

Harry, Ron et moi nous décidons enfin à quitter la cour pour aller entamer une longue série de devoir. Après m'être changée et avoir pris livres et cahiers je les rejoins à la bibliothèque. Beaucoup trop émoustillée par ma révélation de l'après midi il m'est impossible de me concentrer, je vois sans vraiment y prêter attention les mots défiler devant mes yeux égarés.

Mon cerveau machiavélique est bien trop occupé à chercher un moyen de mettre un plan -que je n'ai même pas encore conçu- à exécution. Car je dois bien avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je dois m'y prendre pour rendre Drago jaloux. Car s'il la souvent été par le passé tout cela était bien indépendant de ma volonté, j'étais beaucoup trop éprise pour songer à lui faire pareil coup bas.

Je pousse un énorme soupir, quand je baisse les yeux je croise ceux d'Harry qui m'observent de manière étrange.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demande-t-il plein de sollicitude.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens particulièrement à fleur de peau ce soir et c'est avec grande peine que je me retiens de lui crier :

« **Oui, ça ne va pas ok ? Ça fait des mois que je fais semblant, des mois que je me sens mourir à petit feu, des mois que la vie me parait dénuée de sens, et tu n'as rien vu, Vous n'avez rien vu… Alors maintenant si tu veux m'aider embrasse moi devant Drago merde** ! **Permets-moi de le blesser comme il m'a blessé, permets-moi de le voir souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir… »**

Mais à la place je réponds simplement :

-Euh…J'ai un peu mal à la tête, j'ai certainement dû rester un peu trop longtemps exposé au soleil. Je crois que je vais monter me reposer, je n'ai pas trop faim alors ne m'attendez pas pour manger, ok ?

-D'accord. Mais tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Continu-Harry, je préfère t'accompagner.

Puis se retournant vers Ron :

-Tu peux rester ici, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

En réponse Ron marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible l'air ronchon, je souris prends mes affaires et suis Harry vers la sortie.

Nous marchons un moment en silence, seul le bruit de nos pas résonne dans la semi-obscurité des couloirs et troublent le calme inquiétant. Je comprends sans aucun que mal qu'Harry a enfin remarqué que quelque chose n'allait chez moi depuis quelques temps, mais c'est trop tard la situation est déjà beaucoup trop avancée pour qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Tout est de ma faute, le monde fait de façade que j'avais crée est en train de se fissurer et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher, j'ai relâché ma garde petit à petit et j'ai commis des erreurs. C'est sûrement une question de temps avant qu'il ne relie Malefoy à tout cela.

Mais au fond n'est-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Être enfin libérée du poids de ces mois remplis de mensonges, de cachotteries, de faux semblants…Redevenir vraiment celle que j'étais sans jouer de rôle, cesser de prétendre que tout va bien, être juste celle que j'ai toujours été avec tout mes défauts, avec toutes mes faiblesses…

C'est simplement un rêve, un très beau rêve, me persuader qu'une fois ma conscience libérée les choses redeviendront comme elles l'étaient jadis, penser que ces mois ne pourraient être que d'insignifiantes tâches noires dans un avenir qui s'annonce éblouissant, croire que je _**l**_'oublierai définitivement… Cela ne fait-il pas entièrement partie de la nature de l'homme de se mentir ? Après tout il ne nous reste plus que nos rêves et nos espoirs, sans cela nous ne pouvons subsister.

Je souris mon esprit c'est encore mélangé et éloigné dans des divaguements dénués de réel fondement. Je ne reprends que vraiment conscience de la présence d'Harry qu'au moment où il se décide enfin à engager la conversation.

-Hermione, je pense que l'on se connaît assez bien quand même depuis le temps et…voila je…je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là.

Je ressens un énorme élan d'amour pour Harry en cet instant, la maladresse de ces paroles aussi insignifiantes qu'elles puissent paraitre me réconforte et me touche profondément.

-Je sais Harry. Mais tout va bien, je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Nous sommes à présent arrêtés au milieu du couloir l'un en face de l'autre.

-Nan, Hermione ça ne va pas, tu crois donc que je te connais aussi mal que ça, que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'es plus la même ? Quelque chose à changer mais quoi, dis moi !

Son changement de ton est brusque et soudain, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, ai-je donc caché mon jeu aussi mal que ça pendant tout ces mois ? J'essaye de cacher les tremblements de ma voix en lui répondant tant bien que mal :

-Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Harry, tu te montes la tête pour un rien.

-Hermione je veux juste t'aider, mais je ne le peux pas si tu ne veux pas me parler.

Je perds toute contenance et laisse éclater ma colère.

-Tout va bien d'accord, alors laisse moi tranquille !!Crie-je avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir, Harry devenue soudainement inquiet devant ma crise s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'arrive, sans doute une accumulation de stress, de peur, de faux sourires, mon monde de façade vient tout simplement de s'écrouler comme un château de carte et le pire c'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'être à même à le reconstruire. Un peu calmée je continue tout de même à pleurer consoler dans ses bras, je me sens bien, plus besoin de me cacher, je ne suis plus seule ou plutôt je ne serais plus jamais seule.

Des pas se font entendre, pourtant Harry ne relâche pas sa prise, je lève un peu la tête et aperçois Crabble et Goyle à l'autre bout du couloir ils sont encore assez loin mais mon sixième sens me dit que Drago aussi doit être dans les parages et qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Mon cerveau se met à réfléchir à toute allure, j'ai conscience de l'immoralité de ce que je vais peut être certainement m'apprêter à faire, mais je ne disposerai sans doute plus jamais d'une occasion comme celle-ci. C'est une opportunité unique et il serait vraiment stupide de ne pas en profiter.

Je lève la tête vers Harry -les yeux toujours mouillés de larmes- il me regarde aussi, tout se passe très vite, nos lèvres se retrouvent scellés par un baiser triste et doux. Je sens mes larmes rouler dans ma bouche pour se mélanger à la sienne, mon cœur n'a de cesse de battre démesurément vite, je ne sais si cela est dû au baiser, où au pas que j'entends se rapprocher de plus en plus rapidement. Je garde les yeux fermés de peur de ce qui pourrait se trouver devant moi si je les ouvraient.

Des ricanements, des rigolades et puis enfin des voix.

-Eh bah dis donc je vois que Potter et la sang de bourbe ont enfin conclu, c'était pas trop tôt.

Je reconnais la voix de Parkinson, les ricanements continus de plus belles tandis que les pas s'éloignent, j'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me détache d'Harry. Je sais qu'_**il**_ était là, j'ai senti _**sa**_ présence, mais j'ai besoin de _**le**_ voir de mes propres yeux, je me retourne et vois dans le groupe qui disparait un dos surmonté d'une tête blonde.

-Hermione…

Je me retourne vers Harry, il me fixe d'un air chamboulé, j'ai le tournis en prenant réellement conscience de ce que je viens de faire.

-Harry, par…don, je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je me dégoute tellement, même si c'est en partie vrai j'ai quand même en quelque sorte planifié ce qui est arrivé.

-Ce n'est rien je comprends, tu étais juste bouleversée. Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je te raccompagne à ta chambre maintenant.

J'ai envie d'acquiescer et de le suivre docilement mais profiter encore un instant de sa gentillesse et de son affection me répugne au plus haut point.

-Euh…Non Harry je crois que je vais m'y rendre seule, je suis vraiment désolée.

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne sans plus de cérémonie.

**.**

***+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+**

Je rejoins ma chambre presque en courant, elle est déserte comme d'habitude, je balance mes affaires sur la commode et m'assois sur mon lit. Je me sens coupable d'avoir utilisé Harry, je me retrouve une fois de plus seule et désemparée incapable d'assumer la portée de mes choix. La culpabilité est toujours là en moi, mais elle laisse peu à peu place à de la curiosité malsaine, je regrette de ne pas voir vu la réaction de Malefoy. Après tout comment être sûr de la force de mon geste, si je n'ai pas pu observer ensuite moi-même les « dégâts »? Je frisonne, voir Malefoy en colère à toujours été une chose difficile, un de ses regards peut être tout aussi puissant que n'importe quel coups. Mais j'ai décidé de jouer avec le feu et il est trop tard pour reculer.

J'essaye –dérangée comme je suis- de m'imaginer sa réaction, je le vois passant près d'Harry et moi enlacés, abordant un air imperturbable devant ses amis riant certainement à leurs blagues déplacées.

Je me demande amèrement comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérées ainsi en quelques jours seulement. Comment ai-je donc pu passer de l'apitoiement le plus complet à la vengeance et à la mesquinerie ?

Je me lève d'un coup et sors de la chambre, j'ai besoin d'air, il faut que je puisse réfléchir seule et sereinement, la clairière me traverse brièvement l'esprit mais après l'incident survenu la dernière fois je ne pense pas que cela soit réellement une bonne idée. Je continue donc mon chemin et me dirige près du lac où nous avons joués cette après midi, la chaleur a disparu pour laisser place à une douce fraicheur emmener par un vent doux. Je décide de m'arrêter ici, je reste debout à observer distraitement l'eau du lac, je peux sentir le vent faire voleter autour moi mes cheveux et emmener avec lui mes pensées les plus abjectes.

Les battements de mon cœur se font plus précipités, l'oxygène semble avoir quitté mes poumons, mes pieds deviennent flageolants, un changement subtil survient dans l'atmosphère, les symptômes sont sans appels, Malefoy vient d'arrivé.

Je ne résiste pas longtemps avant de me retourner, il est accoudé à un arbre situé à quelques mètres de moi et il me regarde. Je ne suis pas prête pour un affrontement aujourd'hui et je le lui montre clairement en me dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le château. J'ai à peine fait quelques mètres que je sens une main se poser sur mon bras pour me retourner violemment. Je me retrouve face à Drago et beaucoup trop près de lui à mon goût.

-Où crois-tu t'enfuir comme ça Granger ?! Me demande-t-il rageusement.

-Lâche moi Drago, lui réponds-je d'une voix que j'espère calme.

Il me relâche instantanément et j'en profite pour m'éloigner un peu de lui.

-Je t'ai vu avec Potter tout à l'heure, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi, je recule et me retrouve coincé contre un arbre.

-Je…

Je m'arrête et cesse de respirer, il vient de franchir les derniers pas nous séparant encore un peu. Il prend une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts et approche son visage du mien.

-C'est donc pour lui que tu m'as quitté ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je lève les yeux vers lui pour essayer de déchiffrer son expression, son visage est fermé.

-Pendant tout ce temps mes doutes étaient donc fondés, tu as dû bien t'amuser à te jouer de moi.

Je me sens sur le point de défaillir, ces paroles sont incompréhensives, je n'ai aimé que lui, je n'aime que lui, je m'apprête à lui expliquer à me justifier, quand je me rappelle ce qui m'a amené à lui faire tout cela. Comment pourrait-il encore se sentir blessé et trahit comme je le voulais si je lui explique que j'ai simplement fait tout cela dans le but de voir chez lui une souffrance comparable à la mienne. Non, je dois continuer ce que j'ai commencé même si je suis parfaitement consciente de l'effet dévastateur que cela va avoir sur moi par la suite.

-Drago…Je…ma vie privée ne te concerne plus à présent, j'ai le droit de voir qui je veux si j'en éprouve le besoin, si mes souvenirs sont bons tu ne te gênes pas toi.

-Ah c'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit, qu'essayes-tu de faire Hermione, tu veux me rendre jaloux c'est ça ?

J'enrage intérieurement, j'aurais du me taire, il m'a percé à jour maintenant.

-Te rendre jaloux Drago ? **J**'ai rompu, tu te souviens ? La brève attirance que j'ai pu avoir pour toi par le passé est derrière moi.

Son regard gris se durcir et je comprends que je suis allée un peu trop loin.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé quand tu t'es jeté sur moi dans la clairière ! Me répond-t-il avec hargne. Ton attirance pour moi est derrière toi, tu en es sûr Granger ?

J'acquiesce vigoureusement et tente de me dégager en vain.

-C'est ce que l'on va voir.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement, surprise je ne tarde pas à m'abandonner complètement, je me presse contre lui et retrouve la chaleur de son corps. Je noue mes bras autour de sa nuque pour m'accrocher à lui, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de secours. Mon échine est parcourue de délicieux frisson, mon corps _**le**_ reconnaît, je _**le**_ reconnais. Nous finissons par nous écarter légèrement l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle, joue contre joue, j'inhale longuement son odeur.

Il s'écarte un peu de moi soulève délicatement mon menton pour me dire :

-Hermione, à quel jeu es-tu en train de jouer ?

Je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à jouer et à mentir alors je réponds :

-Je ne sais pas.

Je sens son souffle chaud caresser mon visage et perçois sa respiration saccadée. Son cœur bat-il aussi vite que le mien à cet instant ? Il m'embrasse à nouveau, férocement cette fois comme pour me punir, je lui rends son baiser avec une passion égale à la sienne. Ses mains se déplacent le long de mon corps avide il remonte légèrement ma robe et je le stoppe paniqué.

-Non, Drago quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Il lève les yeux vers moi un feu dansant au fond de ses pupilles.

-Personne ne nous verra, il fait noir et nous sommes à une distance raisonnable du château. Me répond-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de capturer mes lèvres à nouveau, il s'arrête pour enlever sa ceinture et je reprends mes esprits.

-Arrête Drago…Je n'en ai pas envie. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, Hermione, il ne sert à rien de te mentir.

Il prend un de mes seins qu'il se met à caresser lentement sous le tissu, je gémis et ferme les yeux j'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi. Ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes tandis que ses doigts se promènent le long de ma cuisse, il les plonge soudainement en moi je crie de plaisir, une onde de chaleur se répand dans tout mon être.

Il s'arrête brusquement je proteste mais il l'empoigne mes fesses et me soulève de manière à ce que je l'enfourche, il descend son pantalon et s'enfonce en moi, un feu sans fin s'allume cela fait tellement longtemps, que le plaisir n'en est que plus décuplé, je l'agrippe avec force et enroule mes jambes autour de lui, le collant à moi. Ses mouvements de va- et- vient se font de plus de plus profonds, violents et incontrôlés, j'ondule avec lui dans un rythme effréné accrut par un besoin animal presque vital. La libération est totale, il explose en moi et je ne peux retenir un cri de délivrance qu'il étouffe de sa main, il me rejoint plus tard en poussant un long gémissement.

Des vagues de plaisirs me submergent encore et encore…

Épuisez nous finissons par nous écrouler dans l'herbe, je pose la tête sur torse et écoute les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Je me redresse légèrement pour l'embrasser, c'est un baiser doux et profond, c'est donc ainsi que cela se passe quand deux âmes et deux corps se retrouvent après avoir été si longuement séparé. Il rompt le silence.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tout cela m'a manqué, Hermione.

Je reste un moment abasourdis « à quel point **tout** **cela** m'a manqué », « **tout** **cela » **je sens les larmes me picoter les yeux c'est donc tout ce qu'il voulait une partie de jambe en l'air, bien évidemment **je **ne lui ai pas manqué, c'est le sexe entre nous qui lui a manqué. Je me suis encore faite avoir bêtement, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prise de lui céder. Je me lève brusquement remets ma culotte et réajuste ma robe.

-Je dois y aller, lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il me regarde surpris.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je…Je ne suis pas celle qui te faut pour une partie de sexe Drago, je suis sûr que d'autres milliers de filles en chaleur n'attendent que toi.

Il se lève à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu étais consentante si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça toujours été comme ça entre nous Hermione. Tu t'attendais à quoi à une déclaration ? Tu sais parfaitement que c'est toi que je veux, je n'en ai rien à faire des autres filles !

Je reste un moment sous le choque, j'ai certainement dû mal entendre, non j'ai très bien entendue, il me veut moi mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

-Ah bon ? Et tu t'es rendu compte de ça quand ? J'ai la très net impression que ça remonte à cette après midi quand tu m'as vu embrasser Harry ou bien les autres filles ne te satisfont plus et tu t'es rappelé qu'il y avait entre nous une incroyable entente sexuelle.

Il me regarde ayant pris soin de réafficher son air insondable. Je continue au bord des larmes cette fois.

-Je…Je ne veux plus de tout ça Drago, ma voix ce brise mais je continue, je n'en veux plus.

Une drôle d'expression passe sur son visage, je me retourne et rejoins le château d'un pas digne.

..............................

Sanglots étouffés, manque, douleur, ma nuit est plutôt agitée, seule la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix m'apporte un apaisement des plus tempéré…

..............................

* * *

**Re-Hello :p**

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aussi appréciez ce chapitre, comme vous l'avez surement constater la fin n'est plus pour très longtemps.**

**Ralala ça me rend toute tristounette mais bon c'est la vie ^^**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews auquelles je crois avoir tous répondu : nini, crayoline, tititaisant, arcangia,littlebeattle, Terrible person et Maria**

**Maria : Merci encore de tout tes reviews et oublie pas de me donné ton e-mail quand tu l'aura fais pour que je puisse te répondre.**

**Voili voilou bsx :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** **Hi everybody** =D

Alors tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite, mais mon ordi a beugger et j'ai perdu tous ce que j'avais commencé à écrire, alors imaginez un peu la déprime. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait alors je voudrais vous faire partager les morceaux qui rythme l'écriture de _never Forget_, voici ma playlist :

Three days grace- Never too late, Always- Saliva, 30 seconds to mars-A Beautiful lie et R-Evolve, Lacuna Coil- Within me

Ils sont en quelques sortes mes sources d'inspiration, sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture =)

* * *

Les jours qui se succèdent me plongent inlassablement dans la morosité dans laquelle je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus jamais retomber. Je pensais m'être sentie revivre mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, tout n'était que factice, mensonge et manipulation, je ne peux savourer une victoire si amère. Chagrin, amertume et colère me brûlent et me détruisent et pourtant les jours passent, le temps continue de s'écouler comme inconscient de ma douleur, rien ne s'est figé. Le destin joue avec nous comme un enfant capricieux avec ses jouets, nous ne sommes que les pantins d'un hasard qui se moque de nous, les pions d'un jeu d'échec déjà usé et abîmé, nous avons beau lutter nous ne pouvons lui échapper.

J'ai eu beau essayer de le combattre tout ma systématiquement ramener à _**lui**_.

Brusquement revenue à la réalité je lève les yeux de mon verre d'eau que je fixe depuis quelques minutes déjà, mû par une volonté autre que la mienne mon regard glisse à la table des Serpentard. Je reste un moment le souffle coupé, une superbe blonde plantureuse est assise sur _**ses**_ genoux, _**il**_ lui murmure des mots à l'oreille et elle pouffe comme une idiote. Je sens le monstre tapis au fin fond de mon être se réveiller, avide tranchant tel une lame aiguisée, mon cœur s'engage dans une course effrénée, je sens mes membres se raidir tout aussi conscient de mon martyr. Je serre les poings à m'en faire mal, la jalousie est une chose que j'ai toujours eu bien du mal à gérer, je tourne la tête et croise une paire d'yeux verts posé sur moi et qui ne tarde pas à faire la navette jusqu'à _**lui.**_

Harry continue à me fixer une incrédulité nouvelle sur son visage, je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie en courant, une fois de plus je n'ai rien mangé.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, j'ai juste la certitude que je dois fuir tout cela, Harry a finit par comprendre, j'ai toujours su que ça arriverait un jour. Une chose est certaine, je ne suis pas encore prête à lui parler de la relation que j'ai entretenue avec Malefoy par le passé, il ne pourrait pas comprendre et je ne supporterai pas de voir la réprobation filtrer dans son regard. En apercevant où j'ai atterris je pousse un soupir excédé, je suis devant la salle commune des Gryffondor, vraiment le meilleur endroit pour me cacher, j'ai l'impression de parfois manquer de beaucoup d'imagination. Je prononce le mot de passe et franchit le pas de la porte, seulement quelques élèves se trouvent ça et là, je me dirige vers mon coin préféré près du feu et m'assois lourdement sur le canapé.

La pièce autour de moi semble disparaître peu à peu.

_« Tu sais parfaitement que c'est toi que je veux, je n'en ai rien à faire des autres filles ! »_

Ces mots n'ont cessé de résonner encore et encore sans que je ne puisse les chasser de mon esprit. J'avais secrètement espérée que cela puisse être véridique, que je sois celle qu'il voulait, la seule à laquelle il pensait, mais mes doutes avaient une fois de plus eut raison de ses mensonges. Le visage d'Harry s'impose alors à moi et je suis submergée par la panique, la situation à laquelle je dois faire face n'est pas des plus aisées, aucune porte de secours ne semble se présenter devant moi.

Un poids se fait sentir sur mon canapé, je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre que l'heure des explications a sonnée.

-C'est donc lui. Commence simplement Harry.

Je me tourne vers lui, me dérobe et fait mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Qui ? Mais de quoi parles-tu Harry ?

Il fixe un point imaginaire devant lui et semble loin de moi, perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est donc lui la cause de ton changement d'attitude de ses derniers mois, il est la cause de ta souffrance.

J'inspire fortement, c'est le moment de tout déballer, de me soulager de ce fardeau, ensuite tout ira bien, tout pourra être à nouveau comme avant. Pourtant je ne peux m'y résoudre, les mots refusent de franchir mes lèvres, sans doute dû à la peur de son jugement, de sa déception.

-Harry, tu me connais je n'ai jamais été friande des devinettes, tente-je de plaisanter.

Un profond silence seulement troublé par le bruit des autres élèves s'installe entre nous, il finit par se tourner vers moi et me dit :

-Je parle de Malefoy, Hermione.

Je fuis son regard, mais il m'est impossible de reculer désormais, alors c'est d'une voix sourde que je lui réponds.

-Oui, Harry, c'est lui.

Je guette le soulagement que je m'étais toujours attendu à ressentir au moment de cette révélation, mais rien ne passe, je ne me sens pas plus légère, pas plus libre, juste terriblement gênée et mal à l'aise. Le silence se prolonge un long moment et je tords mes mains, anxieuse de la suite des évènements.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Il rompt le silence assez abruptement mais conserve son ton calme et serein.

-Harry…Je…je ne veux vraiment pas en parler.

Je l'observe en catimini, sa mâchoire est contractée, ses poings serrés.

-Et pourquoi ?! Je pense que tu me dois au moins ça !

-Non, je ne te dois rien, c'est mon droit le plus légitime de ne pas avoir à t'étaler ma vie privée.

Nous nous faisons face, les traits de son visage semblent tordus par la colère, une colère que j'ai provoqué mais qui m'effraie, c'est certainement la première fois que je le vois dans un état pareil.

-Très bien! Parfait! Je vois que tu as fait ton choix.

Il se lève vivement et se dirige vers la sortie d'un pas furibond.

-Harry, non attend, je t'en prie.

Il se tourne pour me faire face de nouveau.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Hermione ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! Avec _**lui**_, ce bâtard de DRAGO MALEFOY ! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, ce qu'il **t**'as fait.

La pièce semble étrangement silencieuse, je jette des coups d'œil autour de moi, les autres élèves se sont arrêtés et me fixe la mine stupéfaite.

J'essaie vainement de ravaler mes larmes.

-Harry, je t'en prie essaye de comprendre.

-Comprendre ? Comprendre, mais comprendre quoi ? Hein dis moi puis ce que tu n'as rien voulu m'expliquer. Tout ce que je comprends c'est que tu t'es envoyé en l'air certainement pendant des mois, avec un de nos pires ennemies et cela sous notre nez.

-Arrêtes, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça…

-Faire quoi, dit-il en criant à présent. De quoi as-tu honte maintenant, tu es tombé si bas qu'un peu de spectacle ne devrait pas te faire rougir.

La douleur me broie tandis que je sens mon cœur se brisé à nouveau, je m'avance vivement vers lui et mets toute la puissance de ma souffrance dans une gifle dont l'écho résonne jusqu'au fond de mon être. Car en m'enfuyant hors de la salle commune des Gryffondor en courant les larmes perlant sur mes joues, je comprends que je viens de perdre plus que mon honneur… un ami.

J'entre en trombe dans la chambre sous le regard étonné de Lavande et Parvati et me dirige droit vers la salle de bains.

Je m'écroule contre la porte incapable de supporter le poids qui vient de s'abattre sur moi, un nouvel échec, une nouvelle perte. Ma vie semble se résumer à cela désormais, je perds petit à petit les personnes qui représentent tout à mes yeux. C'est comme si je suis enfermée dans un cercle vicieux duquel je ne peux me sortir, qui sera le prochain sur la liste Ron ? Ginny ? Coquille vide, je suis à nouveau prisonnière de mon désespoir, il ne semble pas y avoir de lumière au bout de ce tunnel sans fin, que je traverse depuis des mois. Mon unique lueur d'espoir vient de mettre brutalement enlevé, il ne me reste plus qu'à me laisser sombrer.

-Hermione!! Hermione ça va ?!

Je reconnais la voix de Lavande, elle semble paniquée.

-Hermione, réponds s'il te plait, tu m'entends ?

-Oui, ça va, laisse moi, je veux être seule.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignent doucement, me laissant seule face à ma peine. Je reste un moment complètement inerte, l'esprit embrouillé, le regard vide, avant de m'abandonner à l'appel de l'obscurité...

**.**

***+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+**

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je suis réveillé par les voix de Lavande et Parvati, mon cerveau complètement floue il me faut quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits. Je me trouve allongée sur le tapis de la salle de bain, près de la porte, plongé dans le noir, mes souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit.

-Hermione bon sang !

Je soupir excédée et me lève pour leur ouvrir la porte.

-Désolé, les filles je me suis endormie, tout va bien d'accord ?

J'intercepte leur regard entendu.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, commente Parvati.

Je lui adresse un sourire et me dirige vers mon lit, pour me glisser dans mes draps.

-Euh…Hermione que fais-tu ? Tu dois aller te préparer sinon tu vas être en retard en cours.

Je ne réponds pas et ferme les yeux, j'entends un soupir agacé puis le claquement d'une porte.

Après une éternité, nouveau claquement de porte, chuchotements, froissements de tissus et encore claquement de porte. La chambre est enfin calme mais l'apaisement que je recherche ne daigne pas se montrer à moi, comme si je n'en étais pas digne.

Au moins cette étrange douleur a disparue remplacée par une étrange sensation de vide, une sorte de manque, de trou qui ne se rebouchera certainement jamais.

Je me suis trop battue pour essayer de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, à présent je suis à bout de force et rien ne semble pourvoir m'empêcher de me noyer .

......................................

-Elle est encore allongée ?

Les voix qui parviennent à mes oreilles me tire de ma léthargie, j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà en train de décliner.

-Merci, grâce à vous je ne dors plus.

Je me redresse pour faire face à mes deux copines de chambres. Lavande s'approche de moi après un regard long de sous entendu échangé avec Parvati.

-Désolé…Tu sembles malade. Mais…euh…je ne sais pas si tu es au courant…Mais… enfin bref ce n'est pas important...

-Que se passe-t-il Lavande ?

-Bah c'est sûrement faux, mais il y a une rumeur qui court au sujet de Malefoy et toi... Il parait que vous auriez entretenue une liaison pendant quelques mois.

Je suffoque sous le choque, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Harry n'aurait pas oser faire une chose pareille, je…je le connais ce ne peut pas être lui, quelque soit la nouvelle nature de ses sentiments à mon égard.

J'inspire un grand coup avant de répondre :

-Ce sont des idioties, je ne sais pas qui a pu colporter quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

-J'en étais sûr. Bref passons, les professeurs ont demandé après toi aujourd'hui et ont ne savaient pas trop quoi dire.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je lance un « je ne me sentais pas très bien » avant de claquer la porte. Il semblerait que les choses est dégénérée durant mon absence, il ne me reste plus qu'à affronter une tempête déclenchée par mes soins…

* * *

Hey me revoilà :=)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que moi au début j'ai vraiment eu des doutes, je le trouvais vraiment très mauvais.

Mais au final je trouve qu'il n'est pas si mal que ça et j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre opinion.

Donc très chers amis à vos claviers, je compte sur vous =P

J'en profite pour remercier Nini, hilaidora, Aliopatre, Arcangia, Maria,Dauphin noire, Emyyyy (tu l'as eu ta suite :)), It's me, d'avoir pris de leur temps pour m'écrire.

Maria : Ton review m'a fait beaucoup rire et m'a beaucoup touché, donc milles merci 3

A très bientot Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey :D

_Me revoilà avec la suite de Never Forget, j'ai mis du temps à la poster tout simplement à cause d'un manque d'inspiration et j'ai surtout écrit par petit bout de temps en temps, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivée mais bon...J'ai aussi profité des vacances...Eh oui dur dur d'être une lycéenne avec le bac de français à la fin de l'année._

_Donc voilà le résultat, la fin est très proche, encore deux chapitres grand maxi trois mais pas au delà._

_Le chapitre est pas très long désolée, mais sinon j'aurais encore mis un moment avant de le poster, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de donner votre opinion_...

* * *

Alors que je me dirige à grands pas vers la Grande salle, je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine, me voilà qui doit à nouveau affronter un monde, dont je ne suis plus sur qu'il veule encore de moi. A l'instant où je franchis la porte, le temps parait se figer, les visages se tournent vers moi comme au ralentit, les conversations se suspendent, les yeux s'arrondissent. L'impression d'être une condamnée prête à recevoir son jugement ce fait de plus en plus pesante, ai-je donc commis un crime digne d'une attitude pareille ? Non, pas à mes yeux dans tout les cas. J'avance lentement devant des regards scrutateurs pleins de désapprobation, j'aperçois Harry à la table des Gryffondors, il ne me regarde même pas les yeux plonger dans son assiette. Ron à ses cotés lorgne vers moi d'un air hésitant, je continue d'avancer, à quoi bon aller là où personne ne veut de moi ?

Mon regard finit par se poser sur la table à l'opposée, celle des Serpentards, je _**l**_'aperçois immédiatement, bien entourée comme à son habitude, qu'à t-il bien pu leur raconter pour justifier le fait qu'il est couché avec une Gryffondors ? Il me fixe d'un regard froid suivant ma progression imperturbable, je comprends à cet instant que je devrais surmonter tout cela seule, qu'_**il**_ ne viendra pas à mon secours, que personne ne le fera.

Je finis par m'asseoir seule au bout de la table et entame mon repas dans le silence le plus assourdissant qu'il ne m'est jamais été permis d'entendre. Les conversations finissent tout de même par reprendre, à mon plus grand soulagement, les choses vont vites à Poudlard et je me mets à espérée qu'une histoire bien plus croustillante viendra relayer la mienne, la _notre_ au second plan.

Enveloppée dans une sorte de bulle, de léthargie, je vois la Grande salle se vider petite à petit mais je ne bouge pas. Je pensais que je pourrais affronter tout cela la tête haute, traverser cette tempête et en ressortir vainqueur, mais rien n'est jamais aussi facile qu'on le souhaiterait. Me voilà désormais seule, abandonnée par mes amis, ignorer par _**celui**_ qui est la faute de ma tourmente…

Je me lève brusquement et me dirige vers la sortie, la force et le courage dont je me sentais doté il y a quelques heures me paraissent bien loin. Je veux aller en cours, j'ai déjà manqué beaucoup trop d'heures, j'aurai certainement une montagne de devoirs à rattraper et avec les examens à passer… Je peux pas me permettre de me laisser aller ou de m'apitoyer il en va de mon avenir…Mon avenir… comment songer à une chose qui me semble si lointaine, presque inaccessible alors que le présent lui est bien là, aussi cruel que percutant. Comment affronter encore une fois tous ces regards, supporterai-je les messes basses, les insultes ?

J'hésite longuement et finis par me rendre en salle de métamorphose, à mon arrivée je trouve les autres élèves assis, déjà installés, Mcgonagall me lance un regard plein de compréhension et c'est instinctivement que je me dirige à ma place près de Ron et d'Harry, je vacille un instant sous le choque en voyant que Neville y est assis. J'inspire un grand coup afin de calmer la douleur dans ma poitrine avant de me diriger vers une place au fond de la salle, près d'un garçon brun que je connais seulement de vue.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans ombrage, les cours se déroulent normalement, je prends des notes, écoute attentivement chaque mot des professeurs mais n'ouvre pas la bouche, n'étant pas encore prête.

La soirée arrive sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, après le repas je repars directement jusqu'à ma chambre, je trouve mes colocataires déjà là, assises sur leurs lits. Je pousse un soupir excédée et fatiguée, la conversation que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir va malgré tout devoir ce dérouler.

Lavande est la première à lancer les hostilités.

-Alors, Hermione, comme ça tout était vrai.

Je dépose mes affaires et m'affale sur le lit avant de lui répondre. -Oui

Elles me regardent toutes les deux l'air peinés, et Parvati poursuit. -Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as menti, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit la vérité quand la question t'a été posée ?

La journée a été longue et pénible, entrée et recevoir encore une fois des accusations ne fait que m'énerver d'avantage, quand aurai-je enfin l'instant de paix auquel j'aspire tant ?

-Écoutez les filles, on partage la même chambre c'est vrai, mais cela ne fait pas de nous les meilleures amies du monde, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'aurai dû vous racontez ma vie. J'aimerai bien pourvoir souffler de temps en temps sans que vous me harceliez à propos de choses personnelles, moi je ne vous demande rien bon sang !

Elles me dévisagent d'un air choqué dont je ne me formalise pas, tout semble m'être égale, et chaque mots prononcés n'est que le reflet de la réalité. Quelqu'un cogne à la porte rompant le silence tendu qui s'est installée, voyant que je ne bouge pas une des filles se décident à se lever et part ouvrir la porte.

A mon plus grand étonnement Ginny se tient devant l'encadrement, elle me lance un sourire timide qui ne lui ressemble pas, avant d'entrer.

-Bonsoir les filles commence-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse dans laquelle je discerne tout de même une pointe d'anxiété, euh…désolé de vous dérangés mais je voudrais parler a Hermione quelque instants.

Parvati et Lavande se lèvent d'un bond et sortent en claquant la porte, elles sont fâchés tant pis pour elles, j'ai bien d'autres problèmes en tête pour le moment.

Ginny s'approche rapidement et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

-Hermione, je…je…Enfin toute cette histoire…Je veux juste que tu saches que je m'en fiche, Ok ?

Je la regarde un instant la colère et la lassitude se mêle en moi et je finis par lui répondre. -Ginny, j'avais plus que besoin que tu viennes me dire ça ce matin ou même cette après-midi, quand j'étais au bord du rouleau, quand j'avais l'impression d'être un pestiféré dont tous le monde cherche à se débarrasser. C'est beaucoup trop facile de venir me voir en catimini comme ça et que feras-tu demain matin ? Tu recommenceras à m'ignorer.

-Hermione, NON ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu es comme une sœur pour moi, et puis…je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai juste pas gérer aujourd'hui, j'ai eu peur tu comprends PEUR ? dit-elle presque en criant au bord des larmes. Toute cette histoire était juste…Trop grosse…Je…je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Et puis je t'en voulais après toutes ces choses qu'_il_ a faites ou dites à t'en encontre, toutes ces années où Les Malefoy n'ont eu de cesse d'humiliés et de rabaissés ma famille… je me sentais trahis.

Je l'observe, des larmes brillent dans ses yeux, comment pourrai-je lui en vouloir sachant que j'aurai certainement réagi de la même façon.

-Je comprends, murmure-je, j'étais juste tellement en colère…tellement seule…

Malgré moi les larmes commencent à rouler doucement sur mes joues, je me maudis, je me déteste d'être aussi faible, mais je ne peux les retenir. Ginny me regarde et pleure aussi elle finit par me prendre dans ses bras et c'est doucement, dans cette étreinte pleine de douleur, de peine, que nous soignons nos cœurs blessés.

Je finis par m'écarter doucement et sèche mes larmes, avant de prendre la parole : -Merci, Ginny, je me sentais vraiment seule tu sais…Avec Harry et Ron qui m'ignorent désormais complètement.

-Écoutes, pour Harry…Je crois qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps me répond t-elle en souriant tristement. Pour ce qui est de Ron, bien sur qu'il a d'abord été choqué comme tout le monde mais je pense que s'il t'ignore c'est plus par loyauté envers Harry…Enfin tu comprends…

-Justement non, je me disais que celui qui m'en voudrait le plus ce serait certainement Ron et toi aussi bien évidemment, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Harry pourrais réagir de la sorte. Tu aurais du voir comment il s'est comporté dans la salle commune, comment il s'est adressé à moi. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit en colère mais tout de même je pensais notre amitié beaucoup plus solide.

Un silence pesant s'installe, Ginny me regarde l'air perplexe avant de me répondre. -Il m'en a parlé c'est vrai…Mais Hermione, sa réaction n'avait rien d'étrange…Je veux dire depuis le temps qu'il est amoureux de toi.

Tout air semble déserter mes poumons, la bouche ouverte sous le choque je ne peux prononcer un mot. _Harry_, mon meilleur ami depuis si longtemps, gardien de mes secrets, panseur de mes plaies._ Harry_, si gentil, si attentif, si prévenant, tellement à l'écoute._ Harry_ se mettant en colère, m'insultant et m'humiliant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête, aussi aveugle à ce qui se trouvait juste devant mes yeux. Comment ai-je pu ne pas me rendre compte que derrière ce besoin de me protéger qui l'habitait, cette possessivité parfois, qui ne m'avait parut que fraternel, amical, se cachait un sentiment plus fort, plus grand. Enfermée dans un monde que je m'étais volontairement créée, coupée des autres, je n'avais rien vu, depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? A présent sa réaction me paraissait plus claire, et j'avais mal pour lui tellement mal, combien de fois avais-je cru mourir en voyant Drago avec d'autres filles, les embrassant, les caressant. Le simple fait de savoir que j'avais couché avec Drago Malefoy…Oh mon dieu, il devait me détester, me haïr.

-Je n'en savais rien…dis-je en éclatant de nouveau en sanglot. Oh…Ginny, si tu savais à quelle point je suis désolé, je…je…n'ai à aucun moment songée aux personnes que je pourrais faire souffrir…Seule mon plaisir comptait et rien d'autres…Je me déteste tellement…Je _le_ déteste tellement…Si j'avais le pouvoir de tout effacer…de tout recommencer je ferais les choses différemment, tout serait différent je te le promets.

Je me retrouve dans ses bras à sangloter comme si c'est la seule chose dont je suis encore capable, la seule chose qui peut me soulager. Cette situation me parait sans issue, mais en pleurant dans les bras de Ginny je me rends compte que je peux essayer d'arranger cela, tout peux redevenir comme avant, ou presque.

Calmée, je finis tout de même par lui chuchoter :

-Tu m'aideras à tout arranger n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je ferais tout mon possible. Bon écoutes ça ne me plait pas vraiment de te voir dans cet état donc si ça ne te dérange pas je pense que je vais passer la nuit ici avec toi.

Je me redresse et lui dit tout en tentant de sourire.

-Nan, ça va aller, vraiment merci beaucoup d'être venue mais c'est déjà assez tendus avec mes colocataires, je ne voudrais pas encore envenimer les choses.

-Ok, pas de problème, repose toi, on se voit demain alors, me répond t-elle tout en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-Encore merci Ginny, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cela m'a soulagé de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un.

Elle se lève sourit et me regarde un long moment avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me sens vider, faible d'avoir trop pleurer certainement, c'est d'un pas traînant que je me dirige vers la douche. Quand j'en ressors après avoir pris une douche et m'être brossée les dents, Lavande est la seule de retour, allongée sur son lit elle feuillette quelque chose ressemblant à un magasine, nos regards se croisent et j'hésite entre lui parler ou l'ignorer et me rendre jusqu'à mon lit, dans un accès de bonne humeur je choisis la première option.

-Parvati n'est pas avec toi ?

-Tu vois bien que non, me répond t-elle avec agressivité.

-Ah, et où est t-elle ? Continus-je ne sans me formaliser de sa réponse.

-Elle est partit avec Padma, elle semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire comme d'habitude.

-Ok, ces deux là toujours aussi inséparables décidément, dis-je en poursuivant désespérant dans le but d'entretenir une conversation.

Elle hoche la tête et retourne à la lecture de son magazine. Je n'ai pas envie de la supplier de me pardonner mon attitude de tout à l'heure –cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir et m'agacerait prodigieusement- mais je veux malgré tout arranger les choses, elles ne pensaient pas à mal après tout.

-Écoute, Lavande pour tout à l'heure, je suis consciente que je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça, c'est juste que je suis sur les nerfs, je pense que tu dois pouvoir comprendre pourquoi. Enfin, bref, voilà je n'ai juste pas envie qu'il y est un malaise. Je suis désolée.

Je semble désormais avoir toute son attention. -Désolé aussi, Hermione, enfin je n'avais pas remarqué qu'avec mes questions tu avais parfois l'impression que j'empiétais sur un terrain personnel. Et je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passée aujourd'hui et j'étais étonnée je voulais juste avoir des réponses, c'est tout…

Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. -Merci…

Elle me sourit, je lui souris et je sens à nouveau les larmes picoter sous paupières, je ne comprends pas quoi je suis si sensible aujourd'hui, je suis beaucoup trop émotive. C'est pleine d'espoir que je me couche, je ne suis pas si seule finalement, demain me parait déjà être plus beau, plus lumineux…

* * *

_Merci a Naouko, Terribl Person, Marytherese, Emyy, Hilaidora, luxiole pour leurs reviews, et désolée si j'ai pas répondu à tout le monde mais je pense l'avoir fait ^.^_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : ** _ **Hello :)**_

**_Voila je sais que j'avais dit qu'il restait encore deux ou trois chapitres, mais au finale j'ai tout fait en un seul chapitre. Donc voilà, c'est la fin de Never Forget. Cette histoire ce termine Lundi 29 Décembre à 2HOO, et je dois avouer que pour moi l'émotion est à son comble, car je considère Never Forget comme ma toute première réelle fanfiction, et y mettre un terme à été une expérience difficile. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont soutenu et m'ont donné envie de continuer à des moments où je n'en n'avais plus ni la force ni l'envie, je pense notamment à Maria (qui a disparu mais que j'espère revoir pour ce dernier chapitre) et à Arcangia._**

**_Je remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews Luxiole, Legitimedemence, Maria, Nini, Crayoline, Tititaisant, Arcangia, Littlebattle, Terribl Person, Hilaidora, Aliopatre, Dauphin Noire, Emyy, It's me, Marytherese, Naouko, Loufoca-Granger, Misa-or-pigloo._**

**_Pour ce qui est des autres je parle bien évidemment de ceux qui sont passés et qui ont lu ou qui ont même rajouté never forget dans leurs favoris ou leurs alerts sans laisser de reviews, ceux que j'appelle les "invisibles", et bah non sachez que je ne vous remercie pas._**

**_Je ne pense pas que "les invisibles" se rendent compte à quel point il est essentiel pour un auteur d'avoir un avis, une opinion extérieurs, que ça soit positif ou négatif. Qu'on débute ou pas les reviews sont réellement un moteur, qui nous donnent envie d'avancer, donc si des "invisibles", veulent devenir "visibles" c'est maintenant ou jamais parce que c'est bien et bel le dernier chapitre._**

**_Donc voilà je pense que c'est tout, bonne lecture à vous...  
_**

* * *

_Never Forget_

* * *

Les jours qui passent, permettent de voir se recoller par petits bouts les morceaux brisés d'une ancienne amitié. Il m'est impossible de dire qu'entre Harry et moi les choses sont redevenus comme avant ou bien qu'elles le redeviendront, tant le passé plane encore entre nous. Mais une sorte d'entente tacite règne désormais, même si notre relation semble évoluée sur une meilleure voie, je ne me sens pas plus heureuse. Je me suis excusée auprès de lui, nous avons discuté mais il semblait sourd à mes arguments. Il ne cesse de prétendre m'avoir pardonné mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien et c'est cela qui me peine, j'aurai tant aimé qu'il me comprenne, qu'il me soutienne… J'aurai voulu retrouver cet ami qui a toujours été là pour moi en sept ans, mais il n'était pas là, il semblait avoir disparu au détriment de cet Harry récriminateur.

Je marche jusqu'à ma chambre et ouvre la porte, heureusement il n'y a personne, je me dirige vers mon lit, m'affale avant de déposer mes affaires en soupirant. Encore une journée de cours qui se termine, une journée me rapprochant des vacances d'été, j'ai l'impression qu'aucune année n'aura été aussi longue, aussi éprouvante…

Un papier blanc posé à mon coté attire brusquement mon attention, je le prend et l'ouvre avec brusquerie, je sens mon cœur faire un bond quand je reconnais l'écriture qui s'étale devant mes yeux :

_Retrouve moi tu sais ou à 19H, on doit parler. D  
_

Je le relis une dizaine de fois avant de le jeter sur mon lit les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant, j'ai l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Je marche à travers la pièce incapable de rester en place, la stupeur finit par laisser sa place à la colère, comment ose t-il ? Mais surtout pour qui se prend t-il ? Après m'avoir ignoré alors que j'avais besoin de lui, pense t-il encore pouvoir s'octroyer le droit de me sommer de venir le rejoindre pour _parler_.

Non, il n'y a pas besoin de discuter les choses sont assez claires entre Drago et moi, c'est finit et il n'y a rien à ajouter, ces derniers jours et surtout Harry m'ont permis de comprendre l'énorme erreur qu'a été notre histoire. Je me suis fourvoyée et enlisée dans une relation qui m'a détruite et complètement chamboulée, ce n'est pas ça de l'amour, l'amour ne vous fait pas souffrir à ce point, il ne vous tourmente pas, ne vous ronge pas. Je me mentais à moi-même, me raccrochant désespérément à un sentiment qui n'était que chimère.

Je me lève,reprends mes affaires et sors de la chambre, j'ai de nombreux devoirs à faire pour la semaine prochaine et il serait judicieux que je m'y atèle dès aujourd'hui. J'entre dans la salle commune des gryffondors après avoir prononcé le mot de passe et m'installe vers mon coin préféré.

Je m'assois et dépose mes affaires, je sors ma plume et commence mes devoirs, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulée, quand Ginny surgit soudainement à mes cotés.

-Eh Hermione, ça va ?

Je lève la tête et lui souris faiblement avant de lui répondre.

-Oui, ça va, j'ai bien avancé dans mon travail.

-Hermione, je lève la tête devant son ton accusateur, il est 18h45, combien de temps as-tu passé ici ?

-Ginny, je suis là depuis 17h et je suis loin d'avoir fini, quand tu seras en septième année tu comprendras pourquoi je travaille autant.

Elle me sourit avant de s'asseoir près de moi.

-Hermione, tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Je la regarde et fronce les sourcils,surprise, elle m'a percée à jour, j'hésite alors entre le mensonge et la vérité et finis par tout lui avouer, à quoi bon lui mentir, alors que mes mensonges ont déjà fini par brutalement me rattraper ?

-Mais Hermione, bon sang que comptes-tu faire ? Me demande t-elle inquiète une fois mise au courant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller le rejoindre.

-Tu dois y aller, me répond t-elle catégoriquement.

-Euh…Quoi ? Je suis tellement choqué que je ne trouve rien de mieux à lui répondre.

-Écoutes, je ne sais pas vraiment en détail ce qui c'est passé entre vous, et tu sais à quel point Malefoy m'insupporte mais je pense que votre relation était basé sur beaucoup de non-dit, et il est temps d'y mettre un terme. Je ne sais pas sur quoi tout cela débouchera, mais je suis ton amie Hermione, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et tu ne l'es pas.

J'inspire quelques instants, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit sous le coup de l'émotion, Ginny est définitivement quelqu'un de bien et au fond je sais que c'est elle qui a raison, mais cela ne change rien à ma décision.

-Merci, Ginny, merci pour tout, mais entre Drago et moi, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, et puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler pour le moment, je ne pense pas être assez prête et il a toujours eu beaucoup trop d'ascendant sur moi.

Elle hoche la tête et me souris tristement, avant de s'en aller, je me replonge immédiatement dans mes devoirs, même si une voix dans ma tête, ne cesse de me crier que j'ai eu tort de ne pas aller _le_ rejoindre.

Je lève la tête après un long moment de complète immersion dans mes révisions, la salle commune est déjà complètement vide, les autres élèves devant déjà être partis se restaurer.

Je range mes affaires et sors de la salle, les couloirs déserts sont seulement faiblement éclairés, je marche d'un pas tranquille en direction de ma chambre, je veux d'abord déposer mes affaires avant d'aller manger. Une ombre se détache soudainement de la pénombre, prise de panique je sursaute et lâche un cris avant de finalement voir Drago apparaître devant moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer légèrement, je le regarde surprise et choquée essayant de ne rien laisser paraître du trouble qui est le mien en cet instant. Il est beau, si beau que s'en est douloureux pour moi de le regarder, pourtant quelque chose à changer, son visage si imperturbable habituellement est traversé d'une émotion sur laquelle je ne peux mettre un nom. Et puis ses joues me paraissent plus creuser, comme s'il a perdu du poids, des cernes sont aussi apparu sous ses si beaux yeux gris. J'aimerai détourner la tête mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, ça doit être du au fait que cela fait un moment que je me le suis interdit.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux lui ressemblant peu avant de rompre le silence.

-Tu n'es pas venu, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Je secoue la tête incapable de lui répondre, pleine d'une émotion qui me noue la gorge.

-Il faut qu'on parle, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête, toujours incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

-Viens, on ne peut pas rester ici.

Il se tourne et s'éloigne dans la direction opposée, je me tourne et le suis, dans les couloirs silencieux, seuls, résonnent le bruit de nos pas. Nous finissons par arrivés devant le dortoir des préfets en chef, il prononce le mot de passe et nous entrons.

Je reste un moment immobile à l'entrée du salon, rien n'a changé depuis ma dernière visite qui remonte au jour de notre rupture. Des émotions que je pensais avoir suffisamment bien enfouis, remonte pourtant à la surface et je suffoque tandis qu'elles m'écrasent de leur puissance. Des souvenirs que je croyais oubliés se bousculent dans ma mémoire, tandis qu'un plus vivace et percutant me revient dans toute sa clarté.

_

* * *

Un mot est posé sur mon lit, je l'ouvre les mains tremblantes et panique quand je vois inscrit _« Retrouve moi dans ma chambre à 12H » D. _Pourquoi n'a t-il pas pu attendre ce soir, comme d'habitude, pourquoi ? Sans le savoir il vient pourtant d'avancer une échéance que j'essaye désespérément de reculer depuis un moment à présent. Je l'ai évité comme j'ai pu ces derniers temps mais le moment est maintenant venu de faire face à mes responsabilités._

_J'inspire et m'exhorte au calme mais rien n'y fait, je suis paralysée par la peur et anéantie par ce que je m'apprête à faire._

_Je sors de ma chambre et marche aussi calmement que me le permettent mes jambes tremblantes, arrivée devant sa chambre je prononce le mot de passe, entre et suis immédiatement plaquée contre la porte. Je sens ses lèvres et son souffle chaud sur mon cou, ses bras caressant mon corps._

_« J'ai pas pu attendre ce soir, j'avais trop envie de toi Hermione. » J'entends sa voix rauque me semblant irréelle et lointaine, mais ses mots réussissent à m'enflammer encore un peu plus, je sens mon bas ventre se contracter douloureusement, tandis que mes cuisses se couvrent d'une douce humidité._

_J'amène violemment son visage vers le mien et l'embrasse avec toute l'énergie du désespoir dont je suis envahit, juste une dernière fois, je veux juste sentir son corps pressé contre le mien, son souffle sur mon visage, la douceur de ses cheveux sur mes doigts. Une dernière fois... Ses mots me ramènent brutalement à la réalité, je le repousse vivement et m'écarte de lui._

_Il me regarde un moment stupéfait._

_-Que se passe t-il Hermione ?_

_Comment le lui dire, comment le lui dire ? Je me pose cette question en boucle, sans pour autant en trouver la réponse._

_Je ne veux pas le faire, je ne peux pas le faire, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai tellement besoin de lui…_

_J'essaye de me composer un masque de froideur, mais je ne possède pas cette capacité dont il est si coutumier, mais je dois y arriver, c'est pour mon bien, les mots sortent alors de ma bouche sans que je n'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir._

_« Je préférais qu'on arrête là, Drago. »_

_Je vois l'expression de son visage se modifier tandis qu'il comprend le sens de ma phrase._

_Il se tourne et s'avance vers le canapé, je vois ses mains se refermer avec violence sur l'accoudoir._

_« Et tu as pris cette décision comme ça, tout d'un coup, sans raison ? » Sa voix est dure à présent._

_J'ai envie d'arrêter et de lui dire que je plaisantais, qu'on oublie tout ça, mais les mots continue à sortir sans que je ne puisse les retenir._

_« Non, j'y ai mûrement réfléchi et tout cela ne nous mène à rien, je le sais, tu le sais, on le sait. De plus si c'est découvert ça pourrait nous causer de gros problèmes à toi comme à moi et ça n'en vaut pas la peine »._

_Cette personne qui parle, ça ne peut pas être moi, si froide, si dure, si peu semblable à celle qui est victime de ce déluge intérieur, de ce tumulte d'émotion._

_Je vois ses mains se crisper un peu plus sur l'accoudoir avant qu'il ne me réponde._

_« Très bien, dans ce cas je crois que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »_

_Ma respiration s'accélère alors que je comprends que ses paroles sonnent le glas notre histoire, une histoire de quelques mois qui m'a semblé une vie entière s'achève ainsi, si facilement, si aisément…_

_Je le regarde il est toujours dos à moi, il ne peut donc pas voir les larmes silencieuses qui coulent sur mes joues, il ne peut pas voir mon visage décomposée et bouleversée, il ne peut pas voir ma main posé sur un cœur émietté, non il peut pas voir tout ça…_

_Je sors et ferme la porte, tout est finit désormais…_

_

* * *

  
_

Je me retrouve dans le salon un peu désorienté, devant un Drago me regardant d'un air étrange, et pensant certainement que je suis complètement folle.

-Ça va ? Finit-il par me demander.

J'inspire lentement pour essayer de me calmer et lui réponds.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Ma voix est plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais ce trop plein d'émotion m'a complètement déstabilisée.

-Il fallait un endroit ou on puisse discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, et puis ce qu'il était trop tard pour retourner à la clairière je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Il se dirige vers le canapé et m'invite à m'asseoir, je le regarde un instant troublé me rappelant qu'on a déjà fait l'amour ici même et ce a de nombreuses reprises. Il semble s'en rappeler aussi, son regard se voile. Nous restons donc immobile dans un silence glacial l'un en face de l'autre, il brise le calme ambiant.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione.

Je l'observe, dire que je suis surprise serait un euphémisme, je peux lire la sincérité des mots qu'il vient de prononcer gravé sur son visage. Je comprends qu'il n'y aura pas de masque, ce soir, nous jouerons à armes égales.

-Désolé pour quoi Drago ? Ma voix parait un murmure même à mes propres oreilles.

-Je sais que j'aurais du t'épauler avec le scandale qui a éclaté ses derniers jours, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je t'ai laissé tout prendre et tout encaisser. Je voulais…Je voulais me venger, ce désir m'a aveuglée et j'en suis désolé.

J'écoute sa voix douce, son timbre de velours et les laissent glisser sur moi, me caressant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé retrouver ce Drago là, et un nouveau genre d'émotion s'empare de moi.

-Je ne t'en veux pas...Enfin je ne t'en veux plus. Je comprends…Je comprends que tu es cette sorte de haine vis-à-vis de moi. -J'inspire un moment avant de continuer-. Il y a quelques mois lorsque j'ai mis un terme à notre relation je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi.

Une incrédulité nouvelle se peint sur ses traits mais je continue.

-A vrai dire je n'ai pas été honnête du tout, les raisons que j'ai invoquées étaient complètement bidon, c'était un moyen de me protéger et peut être de te faire mal, je crois…En vérité…Je…Tout cela allait juste beaucoup trop loin… J'étais devenue complètement dépendante de toi, tu étais comme une obsession, un besoin vital et viscéral…Je ne travaillai plus et mes notes s'en ressentaient…C'est comme si je ne vivais que pour les moments que nous passions ensemble… Cette relation me détruisait complètement Drago, je devais mentir à mes plus proches amis, à mes parents, au monde, prétendant qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et moi. On se croisait dans les couloirs et on s'ignorait, et quand tu devais faire semblant avec les autres filles ça…me…C'était juste insupportable, je voulais juste en crever, tout arrêter, tu comprends ? C'était ma première véritable relation avec un Homme, et tu prenais tout de moi, tu aspirais absolument tout ne me laissant que des miettes. Quand tu n'étais pas près de moi je me sentais vide et désespérément creuse, tout me paraissait fade et dénué d'intérêt…C'était malsain, trop malsain et je m'en rendais compte, mais…mais j'étais…j'étais terriblement amoureuse… de toi…J'ai lutté et j'ai trouvé par je ne sais quel moyen la force de tout arrêter, je pensais que ce serait mieux pour moi, mais ça m'a juste anéantie un peu plus...Parce que...tu étais la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher...Tu étais tout...

Je finis par arrêter d'essayer d'essuyer des larmes toujours plus abondantes et les laisse couler librement. Je me sens légère comme une plume, dénué d'un fardeau qui pesait beaucoup trop lourd sur mes frêles épaules.

Je lève la tête vers Drago, j'ai débité mon discours sans oser le regarder.

J'oublie mes propres larmes un moment et le regarde étonnée, il parait très... bouleversé, à vrai je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Il s'avance vers moi, lève les bras et suspends son geste hésitant.

-Hermione…Hermione…me dit-il d'une voix tremblante, tandis que je vois une unique larme couler sur sa joue. Tu n'avais donc rien compris pendant tout ce temps passé ensemble ?

Je regarde ses yeux accrochés aux miens et j'y vois défiler toutes ses choses qu'il ne m'a jamais dites, tous ses mots qu'il ne prononcera peut être jamais, toutes ses phrases qu'il ne me dira pas.

J'ai eu besoin de mots confus entremêlés de larmes pour tout lui expliquer, il vient de me transmettre ces mots, ces pensées, ces doutes, ces sentiments d'une manière différente, à travers un regard valant plus que n'importe lequel de ces discours.

Je le regarde, il me regarde, et je comprends que nous aurons besoin de temps pour réparer les erreurs commises, pour soigner nos âmes abimées, le mal déjà fait et rien ne peut changé le passé, il ne tient qu'à nous de préserver le futur, et de ne jamais oublier…

* * *

_**Voilà c'est la fin cette histoire qui j'espère vous aura émue, touchée ou tout au moins plu. Dans tout les cas ça été un véritable plaisir pour moi de l'écrire même si j'ai mis du temps à poster chaque chapitre. Merci encore une fois...**_

_**Pour ce qui est de mes autres fanfictions, Deep Eye est toujours d'actualité, la suite est en cours d'écriture, pour Live with Evil c'est un peu plus délicat et pour le moment j'ai laissé tombé, mais je ne suis pas fermée à une possible continuation.**_

_**Voilà si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas! **_

_**Je compte sur vous pour ce dernier chapitre que j'ai fait spécialement un peu plus long que la normale, alors des invisibles deviendront-ils visibles ?**_

_Aphrodizia_ :(


End file.
